Clone Wars: Repercussions
by Darksaber3434
Summary: Takes place during the Clone Wars. This is starting point to my story "Anakin Skywalker's Redemption." Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Darksaber3434

**Title: **Mini Clone Wars Story: Clone Wars: Repercussions  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Setting:** During the Clone Wars

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from the Jedi Quest Series. They belong to Jude Watson. I do not own the SW characters either because they belong to George Lucas. I own the character Roxanne Keira Quin a.k.a. Roxie.

**Author's Note:** I dedicate this story to my partner in crime, LOL (I am kidding) Jedimaster4239 for her helping me in the past on our stories and for encouraging me to write and being a great friend.

**Author's Note Two:** I got this idea from the Cartoon Network cartoons when they aired the Clone Wars Volume 1 and 2 and I decided to take parts from them and transform it into a mini story by adding Roxanne Quin (the Jedi I created) she was a lot fun to character because she reminds me of Han Solo. My best friend agreed with me when I told her Roxanne could give a Han a run for his money. Enjoy this miniseries.

**Description:** This takes place during the Clones Wars and Roxanne Keira Quin is twenty-one and she has returned to the Jedi Temple after two weeks staying on Ussa. She made contact with Larissa Maltoise and Master Yoda to inform them that she was on her back to the Temple. Larissa and Yoda are the only two who know that she turned to the dark side on Kalee, but she was redeem by a former Jedi Padawan named Ferus Olin. Roxanne is informed about everything that's going on.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Master Yoda was sitting in his living quarters inside the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Everything was quite just like it had always been, though the Clone Wars still continued throughout the galaxy.

The Jedi had been fighting many battles and had lost a lot of Jedi Masters, Knights, and Padawans. The two beings that were standing in the way of winning the war: Count Dooku and General Grievous.

Many believed that General Grievous died on Kalee, but Master Yoda found out that he somehow survived when a Jedi Knight named Roxanne Keira Quin stabbed him. He faked his own death somehow and managed to escape when Larissa and Roxanne were fighting.

Master Yoda was mediating on other things when he sensed a disturbance in the Force and used the Force to open the blinds of his chamber and realized a dozen star ships flying over Coruscant.

The doors of Master Yoda's chamber suddenly flew open up and Mace Windu rushed into the room.

"The city is under attack."

Master Yoda turned around and answered, "Defend the city we must."

They go outside and it's an invasion of droids and ships.

Mace Windu entered the Jedi hangar bay where they kept their ships at and Jedi Master, Saesee Tinn saw him entering the hangar bay as the Clones and other Jedi begin to leave.

"Master Windu, enemy ships continue to spill out of hyperspace. Our forces are holding, but they need help."

"Get up there and take command," Mace ordered and jumped into his ship. "May the Force be with you."

"And you," Master Tinn replied as the ship's hatch began to lower itself.

Enemy ships continued to blow everything up and a ship nearby launched a bullet and the torpedo hit the Senate building.

"Oh, no!" C-3OP shouted. "We're under attack!"

Senator Padme Amidala came to see what her droid was grumbling about and Captain Typho grabbed her by the arm and said, "We have to get you to safety."

Padme shook her head and said, "No. We have to evacuate the building and get everyone to a shelter."

Typho nodded while 3-PO was talking.

"I don't believe my circuits. An army of droids here? I would like to have a serious talk with your programmer-"

"Come on, 3-PO," Padme said and grabbed him.

Ammunition continued to fire across the city and Mace destroyed them and they destroy his ship.

He grabbed hold of one of the vulture droid ships and grabbed hold of the power cables and took control of the ship with the help of the Force.

A Clone trooper spotted three flying ships and announced, _"There's three on our tail. Wait…make it four."  
_  
_"Take them out,"_ replied the second gunner.

Mace zipped by and used his lightsaber to slice through the ship.

_"Nice shooting."_

_"That wasn't me."_

The Clone Trooper looked out his window and saw Mace Windu flying by.

Master Tinn led his Clones to attack ships in hyperspace and they land inside a station and a Clone Trooper ran up to him and said, "General Tinn, the ship is lost."

"It's time to get a new one," Tinn replied coolly.

"Yes, sir," the trooper replied.

The enemy continued to destroy Clone Troopers ships and then Master Tinn decided to lead them into battle.

When Tinn got inside the main control room he took control of the gun and blasted a main command station into oblivion.

(End Chapter 1)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

On Coruscant Master Yoda ran into some droids as more droid spilled from hyperspace and continue to attack the city.

Master Yoda made a face and Force-pushed thousands of droids into each other and they crashed into each other.

He crushed a few more when a Clone Trooper announced, _"Alert we are losing ground in Sector Four. Repeat we are losing ground on Sector Four."_

The Clone Troopers find themselves in a fine predicament of chaos.

_"Sector Four needs reinforcements. We are being overrun. Repeat we are-"_

Clone Trooper stopped in mid-sentence to kill a droid trying to sneak up on him.

_"Fall back. Fall back. Fall back."  
_  
"Hold your positions. Hold your positions," replied a crisp female voice as she sent her double-bladed orange lightsaber into a droid's chest plate.

"What the heck?" Blue leader said when he saw the blade come out of nowhere.

A girl that stood at a height of 5'12" wearing black Jedi robes. Her dark brown hair with blonde streaks reached her shoulders was matted with sweat. Her metallic sky-blue eyes had the look of determination in them and at once the Clones recognized her.

"General Roxie," Red leader said.

Master Yoda joined the battle then followed by Mace Windu and he tears droids apart.

Yoda glanced around and spotted Mace. "Master Windu."

Mace looked up when he heard his name and joined Yoda.

They Force-push an army of battle droids and Mace ignited his lightsaber and shouted, "Attack!"

The Jedi and the Clones attack all the droids in sight.

"Roxie, go to Palpatine's private residence where you will find Shaak Ti and help her and the others protect Palpatine," Mace ordered.

Roxanne headed straight to Palpatine's office and reached Shaak Ti.

Shaak Ti looked at her and said, "What are you doing here?"

"Master Windu asked for me to accompany you," Roxanne replied.

They head up to Palpatine's office and ring the doorbell.

"Come in," Palpatine replied as he set his coffee down on his small table.

Shaak Ti glanced at Palpatine and said, "Supreme Chancellor, we have to get you to your shelter at once."

"The battle is so far off from here," Palpatine countered.

"Please, Supreme Chancellor," Shaak Ti pleaded. "We must follow safety protocol-"

Palpatine cut her off and said in a firm voice, "I will not cower in the face of this treacherous attack."

_BANG. _

_BANG. _

_BANG. _

"What is that sound?" Palpatine said as they listened to the noise on the rooftop.

Roxanne took a deep breath and said, "I haven't heard that noise since Grievous died on Kalee."

"You mean to tell me that he's still alive?" Palpatine said with a surprise look. "I thought he was dead?"

Roxanne ignored his question and Shaak Ti said, "We have to go. Now!"

Then all of a sudden the banging stopped and Palpatine said, "It was nothing."

Grievous lowered himself over the window and Roxanne said, "Chancellor, move!"

Then the window suddenly broke and Palpatine lost his balance and Grievous entered the room.

Palpatine brushed himself off and said, "How dare you barge into my private residence. Who do you think you are?"

"No use talking to a bucket of bolts," Roxanne muttered.

"I'll take care of this," Palpatine replied calmly as he looked directly into Grievous's eyes. "I am Supreme Chancellor Palpatine of the Galactic Republic and I will not be bullied by any thug who-"

Roxanne Force-pulled Palpatine to them before Grievous could grab him.

"Take him," Shaak Ti tells the blue guards and Clone Troopers.

Palpatine and the others reached the main elevator and wait for it to open while the mayhem takes place in the other room.

"Stay behind me," Shaak Ti replied.

"Yes," Palpatine agreed.

Then General Grievous came charging out the room faster than the speed of light after Palpatine, but the elevator arrived just in time to their rescue.

Grievous ripped the door off its hinges and followed the elevator down and they saw him and a Clone Trooper decided to blast him with his blaster and missed, causing a smoke screen.

Palpatine coughed and Roxanne glared at the trooper and snapped, "Don't do that again until we are outside the elevator."

"Yes, ma'am," the trooper replied.

The elevator stopped and Shaak Ti said, "Get to the ship."

Then when they looked up they saw an army of battle droids and Grievous landed on the platform to lead the droids.

"Didn't we just leave this party?" Roxanne asked as she pulled out her lightsaber and blaster.

"Run," Shaak Ti said.

As they were running, Shaak Ti said, "Trooper. Call for support."

"We're being jammed," Trooper replied.

"We're on our own," Roxanne replied.

As they were running they ran into a pair of MagnaGuards who are Grievous' body guards and when they go to fight them with the lightsaber, the guards pulled out their electrostaffs.

They continue to fight Grievous and his body guards.

Roxanne grabbed Palpatine while the others try to hold off the guards and Grievous himself.

Roxanne killed a nearby droid and Force-jumped out of the way.

Roxanne sighed and one Jedi commented on her fighting style.

"Wonderful job," Palpatine replied. "Master Yoda would be-"

Shaak Ti jumped in front of them and said, "We have to leave."

Grievous appeared from behind a corner and they fight.

Grievous followed them to the elevator and stopped in front of them and said, "It ends here Jedi scum for you are about to leave this world forever."

"I don't think so," Shaak Ti replied coolly as she tied Grievous' cloak while using the Force and the cart took him away.

"Wonderful," Roxanne replied.

"Hurry," Shaak Ti said and broke a nearby window and jumped out the window.

(End Chapter 2)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**  
Meanwhile out in the city streets of Coruscant, Clones were taking out droids and ships and started blasting them into oblivion.

"Forward," Red leader said. "Keep up with the pressure on the right."

"What about the left flank?"

"The Jedi have the left."

Mace and Master Yoda fight side-by-side.

"Strange is the enemy's strategy," Master Yoda replied.

"A massive invasion but no attempt to take control of the shuttle or temple," Mace answered.

"Unless an elaborate distraction," Yoda stated.

"To hide their primary objective," Mace said as he thought for a moment.

"Palpatine," they said in unison.

A ship was about to fly past them and Mace Force-jumped on the ship and said, "Pilot, turn this ship around."

"Yes, sir," the trooper replied.

Shaak Ti followed the others down the hall and said, "Get to the bunker."

"Come on," Roxanne said.

"What about you?" Palpatine asked Shaak Ti.

"I will stay and hold them off," Shaak Ti answered.

"This will be remembered in the Jedi archives," Palpatine replied.

"Come on," Roxanne said and they followed her onboard the ship.

Palpatine, Roxanne, and the other Jedi run into General Grievous and it's dark in the room and the only thing you can see is a blue light.

Roxanne grabbed Palpatine while the others took on Grievous.

Grievous pulled out his lightsabers and then he decided to extend his arms and release two more lightsabers and kills the other two Jedi.

Grievous walked over to Palpatine, thinking he's alone and said, "You're mine, old man."

"I'm not afraid of you. You wouldn't dare harm the supreme Chancellor of the Republic. Whatever would your Master say?" Palpatine said with a sly smile on his face.

Grievous got as mad as old red hen and grabbed him. "You are lucky they want you alive."

Roxanne was lying on the floor pretending to be dead and Grievous laughed. "The tragic ending of a gallant warrior."

Shaak Ti entered the room and said, "Chancellor."

"Shaak Ti, my dear. You came to rescue me at last," Palpatine replied calmly.

Shaak Ti tried to attack, but Grievous caught her and said, "You're tired."

He glanced at her lightsaber and said, "You won't need that. I've got something else planned for you."

He tied her up with electrical wire and hangs her from the ceiling.

Grievous beckoned the Chancellor to follow him then the doors shut in front of him.

A ship is shot down and Mace caught a glimpse of what he thought was Roxanne sneaking onboard Grievous' ship and knew that Grievous got what he wanted.

Mace watched as Grievous brought Palpatine onboard his ship and Grievous turned around and ignited his blades.

Mace used the Force to smash Grievous' chest plates and he coughed.

Mace watched as the ship jumped into hyperspace and entered the room where he found Shaak Ti tied up and the other Jedi dead.

"Shaak Ti," Mace said.

"I failed," she replied.

"Where's Roxie?" Mace asked.

"She's dead," Shaak Ti replied.

Mace untied her and looked around the room and said, "If she's dead then where is her body?"

"Grievous may have taken her hostage," Shaak Ti replied.

"Double your search," Mace said.

(End Chapter 3)


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan are in a spaceport and his former apprentice is fixing his new mechanical hand.

R2-D2 beeped and Anakin translated, "Urgent message from Coruscant? Patch it through."

R2 plugged itself up to a comlink and Mace Windu appeared on a hologram.

_"Kenobi, Skywalker. Coruscant is under siege and General Grievous has abducted the Supreme Chancellor. We believe that he may be holding a Jedi Knight named Roxanne Quin hostage along with him. We sent her to help Shaak Ti, but when Shaak Ti reached Palpatine she thought Roxanne was dead because she was lying on the floor. When I got there I caught a glimpse of what I thought may have been Roxanne. You must return and rescue Palpatine. We will inform you when we know more about where Roxanne is. She may have snuck onboard Grievous' ship in order to protect the Chancellor. May the Force be with you."_

The message ended and Anakin narrowed his eyes and said, "Grievous."

"Wait a second," Obi-Wan said as he looked at his former Padawan. "I thought Grievous died on Kalee."

The doors open in the main hangar and Jedi Master Larissa appeared and Obi-Wan said, "Master Larissa."

"Hello, Master Kenobi," Larissa replied as she lowered her hood down. "I heard you've been assigned to rescue the Chancellor."

"About that," Obi-Wan said as he looked at her. "May I talk to you in private?"

"Of course," Larissa replied and they walked over to another part of the room.

"When you and Roxie were Kalee didn't she kill Grievous?" Obi-Wan asked.

"There's something you should know about that," Larissa said. "Please don't be upset that I never told you what I'm about to tell you now. When Roxanne was on Kalee she turned to the dark side, but she was redeemed. She was so focused on catching him she made it her priority to do so."

"You're afraid that she may turn back to the dark side," Obi-Wan said.

"Yes," Larissa replied. "The only one who knew that would happen is Master Yoda. He was the one who suggested that she go on one more mission."

"I understand," Obi-Wan replied.

"I thought I'd let you know," Larissa replied and left the room.

"Battle stations. All crew to their fighters. Prepare to jump into hyperspace. Move!" Anakin said as he walked on the platform and began giving orders.

They led the Clones into the upcoming battle in hyperspace over Coruscant.

The End!


End file.
